Summer Solstice
by DamnYouReality
Summary: Bella is already a vamp when she comes to forks, and loves every minute of it. she goes as far away as possible to hunt, because she eats humans. but when she falls for Edward Cullen, will she be willing to give up the 'thrill of the kill' for him?
1. Preface: Exhiliration

_Preface:_

_When the pain had finally ceased, I saw the world for what felt like the first time. Every sight was sharply defined and clear. Every smell was a thousand times stronger. And the image of me in the mirror was beautiful, like the face of an angel. My fierce crimson eyes surprisingly added to my dark sort of beauty rather than subtracting. I would have called it perfect but 1, that would be self-indulgent, and 2, the dry burn in my throat was driving me nuts. 'Time to hunt' I thought wryly. I headed down to the beach, where there would be only one or two pedestrians this late. A rather muscular man strutted down the beach, blissfully conscious of his bulk. Ooh and he had big veins! Without thinking, I followed his intoxicating aroma, and lightly leaped and landed on top of him. I pressed my lips to his neck, and sucked him dry. Surprisingly, I was still thirsty. I disposed of him and drank two more humans. The exhilaration of the hunt was thrilling. Watching them marvel at my beauty, cower, and tasting that warm, wet, metallic liquid, was the most excitement I'd ever felt._


	2. New Beginning

I pulled up into Charlie's driveway. This was going to be fun, I could already feel it. I used to hate forks, but now that I'm a vampire the lack of sun will be good. I figured out that we don't die in the sun, to my relief. But we do glitter, because of our hard skin reflecting the light or something. Now you would think we could just pass it off as body glitter, but I swear it looks like a million tiny diamonds embedded in my skin. Beautiful, but I risk exposing vampires, hence my decision to come to Forks. The constant cover of clouds usually accompanied by loud, sheeting rain which I used to detest feels like freedom to me now. Freedom to walk right out the door and not worry about the inconvenient diamond dilemma. As I walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell, I worried about what I would say to Charlie. I would tell him the truth, but would he believe me? I figured I'd just have to prove it to him.

"Bella?" he asked, dazed and a bit frightened "is that you? What happened?"

"Dad," I began, trying to stay calm "I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. So instead, I'll show you"

Effortlessly, I picked him up and darted at full vampire speed out to the back yard. The exhilaration and thrill of it temporarily distracted me. I came to a graceful halt, and set Charlie down, who looked like he was having trouble standing up, his face nearly as pale as mine, but in a sickly way.

"W-what. Was. That?" Charlie demanded, shivering just a bit.

"Charlie, I'm still not sure you'll believe me. You might very well send me to spend the rest of my life- or existence- in a padded cell. But, I'm a vampire, Blood drinker, possibly immortal, I'm not sure." I ran over to the long deceased garden Charlie and Renee had tried to plant once, and picked up a big boulder that I still am not sure how it got there, as effortless as if it were made of foam, and pinched it to rubble, which instantaneously turned to a fine powder, which I then offered to Charlie.

"I…I…don't…believe…how is that…" he turned an odd shade of red, then blue, and finally turned back to the sickly pale he'd been a few minutes ago, and fell to the ground. I could still hear his breath, and his warm, wet, heartbeat. I tried to ignore it, and more importantly the smell. Warm, metallic…drool. Or I would if vampires could drool. I picked him up as if he were a stuffed animal and set him down on the couch. His breathing became uneven, and he slowly opened his eyes, before saying

"It's true…you are…a vampire" he rushed to get the last word out of his mouth, like he felt weird saying it. Believe me, I can sympathize with that. I love vampire life, and that's the problem. I feel like it's just a wonderful dream, and it will disappear any second. I then remembered that Charlie was right there and probably had some questions.

"So do you drink humans?"

"Yes, but since I'll be going to school and living amongst humans I'm just going to feed off backpackers that pass by, and criminals."

Charlie looked like he was contemplating the idea of his seemingly fragile daughter, tensed to attack, lunging for someone's throat.

"Dad" I said, and he returned his attention to me "you have a decision to make here. You can either stay mortal and I'll keep it a secret from the volturi guard- I'll explain what that is later- or I can make you a vampire."

"Well, that's hard to say." Charlie pondered, "If I choose immortality, you won't have to lose me or risk taking me away from yourself. But then again, that would mean never seeing Billy again." Billy was Charlie's best friend, who lived on the quileute reservation. Apparently, the quileutes strongly opposed vampires, which I guess means that Jacob doesn't want me anymore. Which sucked, because he was totally into me. Plus I heard he was descended from wolves. Hot. A bit ridiculous, I know. But if vampires exist, who's to say werewolves don't. Suddenly, I remembered Charlie's existence- and more importantly whether it would last forever.

"Maybe you should consider this for a while" I suggested "in the mean time I'll hunt more often and you can keep your distance from me just to be safe."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea" replied Charlie, sounding relieved that he didn't have to come to a decision right away. "Now why don't I get you some dinner?"

"You go ahead, but vampires don't eat" I told him.

He took that in for a minute, and finally said

"Okay, kid. Why don't you go unpack your bags?"

"Sounds like a good idea" I said, running upstairs with inhuman speed. It's so nice not having to hide. As I flitted gracefully around my room, I thought about the upcoming day of school, and how students would react to me. At my old school in Florida, I'd been sort of a loner, somewhere in between a nerd type loner and a cool Emo loner. I'd never really shone. But since becoming a vampire, I was good at everything. With this type of beauty, I could probably get any guy I wanted. After about five minutes, everything was unpacked. I set up my laptop on my wooden desk, and settled in for a you tube marathon. Since vampires don't need to sleep, I usually spent the night online to kill time. After so many videos that even my new complex vampire mind couldn't keep count, it was finally morning, so I dressed simply in black Jeans and a Red hoodie, with black converse, and headed out the door, preparing to face the day.


	3. First day

**Before I begin this chapter, I just want to thank those who reviewed, and those who subscribed!**

**Keep on reviewing,**

**SparklyVampsAreAwesome**

When I reached Forks high School, there were only two other cars parked there. One was a shiny silver Volvo, and the other was a beat-up white mercury. _Ooh, a Volvo. Sexy. _I thought sarcastically, before pulling into a parking space just outside the office, and heading inside for directions. The frail, grandmotherly woman behind the desk looked a bit shocked by my appearance, but not as much as you would expect. I approached her, saying, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh, uh, hello" she stammered "here are your slips. Please have your teachers sign them and bring them back to me at the end of the day" she seemed a bit more relaxed now. After moving my blue Mercedes, assuming that I wasn't supposed to be parked outside the office, I noticed that the parking lot was nearly full now. So I gathered my books and headed to building 5 for English. Not sure whether I should sit down or have my slip signed, I pondered for a bit and decided on the slip first.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan" I said once I had reached Mr. Davidson's desk

"Oh, welcome Bella" said Mr. Davidson, trying to sound casual as he signed my slip, but the look on his face suggested that he was battling off his desire to hit on me in his head. I would bet anything that he was thinking something along the lines of 'she's a teenager for gods sake get over her'

"There you are" he said, handing me my slip "why don't you go sit next to mike over there" he said gesturing to and empty seat in the third row, where blonde-haired, blue-eyed, baby-faced boy sat. I thanked Mr. Davidson and sauntered gracefully back to my seat.

"Hi, I'm Mike" the boy said, looking kind of awed and unsettled. I wondered if my deep, ruby eyes were turning him on or scaring him. Perhaps a bit of both.

"My name is Bella," I introduced myself

"Want to listen to some music?" he asked pulling out his blue ipod

"Sure" I replied. This Mike really seemed to like me; maybe I would ask him out. I wasn't sure though, because he did come on a bit needy

"Do you like ac/dc?" mike asked me

"Absolutely" I replied "I have every single one of their albums!" I replied

"Who was your favorite lead singer, Bon Scott, Or Brian Johnson?"

"That's hard to say" I pondered "my favorite songs of all time were sung by Brian, but Bon had a more unique voice and his songs were great, too."

After a long discussion about ac/dc's music, both with Bon Scott, and with Brian Johnson, the bell rung, and we listened to the tracks on 'for those about to rock we salute you' and 'dirty deeds done dirt cheap' through Mr. Davidson's lecture. While we listened, I used my left hand to write some note's on the lecture, which I could still hear through the blaring music. Man, this complex vampire mind is fantastic for multitasking.

After English, I went through math, trigometry, and gym with ease. Coach Clapp found me a suit, and I eagerly joined in the volleyball game, though the Coach offered to let me sit out, an offer I would have accepted without a second thought as a clumsy human. I teamed up with mike, who was good for a human, and had tons of fun watching our opponents ogle at my grace and precision. After we had won three games out of five, Mike high-fived me, and left for the boy's locker room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him rubbing his hand. Maybe I had slapped him a bit too hard. It was easy to forget about my stone-hard body. After quickly changing back into my clothes, I walked to the cafeteria, doing my best to walk at a human pace. Once I reached my destination, I got in line, figuring I would just buy food and throw it out. I didn't want to arouse suspicion. After I had bought a slice of pizza and a diet Pepsi, I saw mike waving at me from halfway across the room. I agilely sauntered over to the table and sat down between Mike and a blonde girl I'd never met before

"Hi Bella" he greeted me "this is Jessica" he said, gesturing to the blonde girl

"Hey, Bella" she said, just a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Nice to meet you" I responded

"I'm Angela" said a short, dark-haired girl sitting across from me, who, unlike the other girl had no edge of jealousy to her voice. Angela then introduced me to the rest of their table, and then I noticed _them_. They were obviously vampires, like me, but their eyes were coal black from thirst. One of the girls was tall, and statuesque, with wavy blonde hair down to her waist. The other was extremely tiny, perhaps less than five feet tall, with short, spiky hair the same deep shade of black as her eyes. I noticed that two of the boys looked older, and bulkier. One had dark curls, the same color as the tiny girl's hair, and huge muscles. The other bulky one was slightly less muscular, with shaggy blonde hair. I wondered if he and the blonde girl were twins. The smaller boy, who was not quite as muscular as the other two, had strange bronze colored hair, in casual disarray.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela casually

"Oh, they're The Cullens adopted children, who moved down here from Alaska a few years ago. The one with the huge muscles is Emmett Cullen, and the blonde boy is Jasper hale. He's Rosalie's- the blonde one's- twin. The tiny girl is Alice Cullen, and the bronze haired one is Edward."

"That was nice of the Cullens to take them in" I said, trying to keep up the human charade by giving the response I would have as a human. Later I would have to get the Cullens alone and talk to them. I really wanted to find out if vampires aged. I was pretty sure we didn't but not entirely, and the Cullens seemed to have known this life longer than I have, so they would know.

"It's really interesting" Angela continued "they all found love within their family. Jasper is with Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett. Edward is single though."

"Interesting" I mused. I'd never seen a vampire clan so large. Edward was looking at me with a somewhat frustrated expression.

When the Bell rung, I said goodbye to my friends and headed to biology. After having my slip signed, I sat down next to Edward, in the only empty seat.

"Hello" he said pleasantly, with the same mildly frustrated expression he was wearing earlier.

"Hi" I said "my name's Bella" I was sure he knew my name, he'd probably overheard it in my conversations [vampire hearing]

My class with Edward went basically the same way English with Mike had, except instead of AC/DC we discussed school of fish. Both of us like their first, self-titled album better than human cannonball, and we both liked the tracks '3 strange days' 'king of the dollar' and 'fell' the best. After passing notes with our right hands while using our left hands to make a perfect replica of Mr. Mason's lecture, the Bell rung, ending class.

"You seem nice" Edward said "we should hang out some times"

"Sure." I replied "why don't we meet at your house?"

"Sounds good." He said, scrawling the directions on a piece of paper he handed to me

"See you there" I said

"See you" he replied

**I will try to update again within the next few days**

**R&R**

**-SparklyVampsAreAwesome**


	4. Vegeterians?

I sped down the highway as fast as my beat-up car would go. I really needed to get it tuned. When I reached the door, I pondered whether I should ring the doorbell. I mean, they were vampires, wouldn't they know I was here. Before I had time, Edward raced to the doorway, and opened it for me, gesturing for me to come inside.

"Nice place you got here", I commented, awed

"Why thank you" Edward replied, laughing nervously. I wondered if he was planning to ask me out. I certainly hoped so. I mean, I had thought mike was kind of cute, but he was so needy. Something had just sparked between Edward and I. words couldn't even explain it, but I was already head over heels for him.

"So…uh…I was just wondering…maybe we could go out some time" he finally stuttered.

"Oh, of course! I'd love to!" I said, overjoyed, but trying my best to stay casual. After discussing where we should go, we eventually agreed on going on a 'camping trip' together. That way we had an excuse to go to Newton's' store to pick up gear. And watch Mike's Face.

"There's something I need to ask you," I started

"Okay, shoot"

"Earlier you looked kind of frustrated. What was that about?" I asked

"Well, about that. Have you heard that some vampires have…extra abilities?" he began

"Some of us do. I, for example, can read minds. You, dear Bella, are what is called a _shield_, meaning that vampires with abilities involving the mind have no affect on you"

"Wow" I said, taken aback. A shield. Had a nice ring to it.

"It's frustrating" he continued, "I always wonder what you're thinking. I've been trying to figure you out. Would you let me inside you're mind?"

"How do I do that?" I asked him

"Try pushing the shield out of your mind, like a muscle"

I focused hard, trying to remove my shield. After several minutes of torturous effort, I projected my shield off, and it went on to Edward. I could feel his energy in the room, as well as see his godlike face. As he scanned my thoughts, expressions of curiosity, concern, and revulsion flashed across his face

"So, you're a traditional vampire" he said after several moments of awkward silence

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, confused

"A traditional vampire is a vampire who hunts humans."

"Is there any other kind?" I asked him, enthralled

"Why yes" he said, in a slightly amused tone "in fact, you're looking right at one."

"So…you don't drink blood?" I guessed

"Well, not human blood" he explained "we only hunt animals."

"So, to sum it up, your basically vegetarians?"

"Yes. In fact it's our little inside joke." After discussing our contrasting hunting habits and why we chose them, Edward asked me if he wanted me to meet his family

"Sure" I said "are they vegetarians too?" he nodded, got up, and gestured for me to follow

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett" he said softly, knowing they'd hear. His Vampire family than darted to the living room, at vampire speed. The blonde one, Rosalie I assumed, kept shooting me dirty looks. I wondered how she could hate me so quickly. Or maybe she was just pissed that Edward wanted me not her. Alice, the dark-haired, pixie-like girl, walked forward to greet me

"Hi" she chirped "I'm alice. We're going to be the best of friends!"

"Nice to meet you, Alice" I replied. Alice seemed really friendly.

"These are my parents, for all intents and purposes, Carlisle and Esme" he said, gesturing to a pale woman with a heart shaped face, framed by loose curls of caramel hair, and a stunning, blonde-haired man. Their eyes were an impossible shade of gold. After being introduced to the rest of Edward's family, we went out to the garage, and he taught me how to tune up a car, useful information.

"So" he began "would you like to go to the meadow with me"

Obviously, I agreed, and we ran at the fastest vampire speed possible toward the mysterious, aged forest.

**Sorry it was sorta rushed, I was in a hurry to finish this chapter! I'll try to make more time so the next one we'll be better.**

**R&R,**

**-SparklyVampsAreAwesome**


	5. Resistance

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy camping, but I just got home a couple days ago. Here is the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

I just couldn't get over how stunning Edward looked in the sun. With my greatly enhanced vision, I could see every detail of his flawless face, his pale granite skin. The way it sparkled, it threw off a spectrum of colors, including a fourth one that I'd never known existed. Words could not describe what I was feeling at that moment. I grinned at him, and in response he leaned in toward me. For a minute that felt like seconds, we kissed passionately. Not just a cheap make-out session, which is always a good time, but a genuinely romantic moment. He began to subtly unbutton his shirt, but before things could get too steamy, he tensed. I was about to ask what was wrong, when he blurted out

"The Volturi, they're here for Charlie"

For a brief time I just gaped, shocked. But I slowly came back down to reality, I grabbed Edward's arms and ran at the absolute limit of my vampiric speed toward my house.

_Must find Charlie before aro does. Must find Charlie._

I broke the lock with excessive force, not caring to pause and find the key. When I arrived, I drew in a sharp unnecessary breath, and scanned the area, not finding Charlie anywhere.

"I just caught their scent; they must be upstairs…in your room" Edward snarled fiercely. He must have some kind of history with the Volturi guard. I myself had never met them, just knew of their supremacy over the vampire world. I took Edward's hand and proceeded slowly, at slightly above human pace, nervous. When we finally reached my door, I saw three young yet ancient faces before me. Two of them had jet black hair, and one sported a head of thick, snowy-white curls, and their was a young girl, of about fifteen, in the corner. All of them had hostile burgundy eyes, even more frightening than mine, though they were duller. One of the older vampires, with hair so long that at first I thought that it was the hood of his long black cloak, identical to the ones all of them wore. I looked into the murky depths of his clouded ruby eyes and saw hostility, and mercilessness.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I demanded, but I already knew the answer.

"Isabella" said the long-haired one [whom I assumed was Aro] in a stern voice "you know you are not allowed to let mortals in on our secret."

"He's my father" I protested feebly "I couldn't keep it from him"

"Well, his heart must stop beating in one way or another, and he has decided to join the ranks of the living dead" Aro replied. He was trying to sound businesslike, but an undertone of cheeriness carried through his voice, which was ironic for someone of his morbidity. I noticed Charlie for the first time since we'd entered, and he was thrashing in agony.

"Did you just- have you already- I was about to.." I stammered

"No" the small girl in the corner piped up, still focusing intently on Charlie "I just thought I'd have some fun before Aro bites him"

"What does she mean?" I murmured to Edward

"That's Jane" he replied as softly as he could, disapproval coloring his tone "don't underestimate her, she is the most hostile member of the guard; she has the ability to burn you with her very thoughts."

I snarled at Jane, and she glared at me, seeming to focus on me. She looked stumped, but continued to glare. Edward stiffened and stepped protectively in front of me, most likely in response to murderous fantasies running through Jane's sick little mind.

"All right, now that Jane has had her fun, time to begin the transformation. Who shall turn him?" singsonged Aro in his light feathery voice "Marcus, you have the most control out of all of us"

"Usually, yes" the one with short jet-black hair drawled apathetically "but seeing as Isabella is his daughter, I do believe she should be the one to turn him"

"Do you think you would have the restraint?" Aro asked me "you have only been a vampire for a few months."

"I think I can control myself" I answered simply, flitting across the room to the bed, where Charlie lay, staring at the various vampires who filled the room with wide, frightened eyes, like those of an innocent child.

"Edward, restrain me if I should lapse in control" I said

"Of course, love" Edward replied, moving faithfully to my side in a second. I really enjoyed the way he called me 'love' but there was no time for that; I had far more important matters at hand. Such as making my father a member of the undead. Slowly, I leaned in toward his neck. _Where should I bite him? _I wondered. After several minutes of consideration, I decided on the obvious places: his wrists, and neck. His warmth radiated off him, along with a delicious smell. This was nothing close to the la tu catantes I'd heard about, but I suppose I had never been this close to a human I was forbidden to drink. Well, technically not forbidden, but I would forever feel rightfully at fault if I sucked him dry. As my teeth pierced his warm, penetrable skin, several drops of the liquid dropped on to my tongue. This was usually the part where I began drinking greedily, but this time I had to resist. I simply couldn't drink my father's blood and move on. But more of the wet, warm substance, spilled into my mouth, and my resolve crumbled. I had to taste every last drop.

"Bella!" Edward said nervously "Bella, you'll kill him! You must stop! Find it in yourself the control to stop!"

His breathtaking speech did nothing to dispel the potency of the blood, so he pulled me away with all his strength. My instincts told me to fight him, but I battled them off. I stopped breathing entirely. It was uncomfortable to be without a sense of smell, but still better than the alternative of losing control again. Edward hugged me tightly, stroking my hair, while I watched Charlie nervously. He was thrashing around in agony again, only this time vampire-venom induced, and not Jane induced pain.

"He'll be fine" Edward murmured, trying to comfort me, and succeeding to an extent

After three days, which seemed to drag on, even to me, an immortal, Charlie's thrashing finally ceased, and he got off the bed and peered curiously at the mirror, the same way I had that first day as a vampire. He looked like the Charlie I knew, sort of. But his face was changed, and he looked like a borticelli angel. His features were perfect, and angular, just like ours, and also impossibly beautiful. His skin seemed pale, as usual, but instead of the sickly pale it had been before, this tone added to his perfection. He marveled at his face, tracing his features in disbelief. His blood red eyes contributed to his beauty, the same way mine did. I laughed lightly; we were alike in so many ways. Charlie looked a bit uncomfortable, most likely from the hollow echo of the venom in his throat, caused by thirst

"So" Edward asked him casually "why don't we all go hunting? Surely the thirst is uncomfortable."

"Umm, Edward" I said "I don't think we have the same eating habits"

"Now we do" Edward replied, sounding suddenly sad "as of today, I am seceding from the Cullen coven and joining the ranks of traditional vampires"

"Edward" I gasped, taken aback "you don't have to do this for me. I mean-"

"Bella, listen" he cut me off "my time with you has taught me that I can feed off humans without being the monster I fear becoming. Watching you interact peacefully with humans, while embracing your vampirism, looking at it as an opportunity, not a curse. I have been brooding for far too long, as of today, I shall love every minute of my never-ending existence"

"Okay" I replied, a bit stunned "if that's how you really feel"

And we sped toward Port Angeles, where we would haunt the back alleys until a group of unfortunate humans made their way toward us.

**R&R, hope you enjoyed! I shall update soon!**


	6. Leaving

After allowing Charlie to feed, Edward and I went off on our own to hunt. A troubled, nervous look came across his face, quickly replaced by excitement as he caught scent of an unfamiliar human that was making his way down this alleyway. I could clearly see every detail of his perfect face as he sauntered forward, too fast for human eyes. He grabbed the unfortunate human by the shoulder, slamming him into a wall, and letting his blood trickle down. I held my breath, trying to resist biting into him. This was Edward's kill. He gestured for me to come forward and have some fun with his kill, torture it a bit. He finally seemed to enjoy himself, previous traces of anxiety erased. After we had our meal shaking on the ground, begging for mercy, we simultaneously bit into his neck, letting the warm, wet, succulent liquid fall onto our tongues, before we drank faster, trying to get every last drop before our victim died, and became cold. Edward's eyes were the most brilliant red I'd ever seen on an older vampire, and he was inhaling short, unnecessary, gasps, a look of pure exhilaration, perhaps tinted by guilt, and smiling widely, euphoric happiness rolling off him in waves.

"That _was_ exhilarating!" said Edward, breathless, if it was possible for a vampire to be so

"I know, it's great, isn't it!" I replied, just as stoked as he was. I always enjoyed hunting, but hunting with Edward was different. Biting, drinking, from the same mortal as him made me feel even closer to him, if such a bond were possible. After disposing of the corpse, we headed back home at vampire speed, through the woods where no one would see us. As we neared the Cullen house, Edward tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, quickly putting two and two together "you didn't tell them you were seceding?"

"I just couldn't face Carlisle. He'd be so ashamed of me" he replied, looking at the ground as if he were admitting a great cowardice

"Go on" I encouraged him "I'll stay near your house in case you need back up"

"Wish me luck" he chuckled nervously

"Good luck" I laughed, his nerves seeming to affect me

"Thanks" he mumbled appreciatively, before slowing to only slightly above the capability of human speed, moving toward the Cullen house. Using my enhanced vampire senses, I could hear his conversation, without even straining my ears.

"Your eyes-"Carlisle said, shocked

"I can't live like this anymore" Edward said calmly "following the Vegetarian lifestyle only made me hate being a vampire more than I already did"

"Don't leave us" Esme begged

"It's Bella, isn't it?" Rosalie challenged

"Well yes" Edward admitted "it's her. She taught me that compassion isn't your hunting habits, it's who you love and why"

"That's deep" Alice said.

"Well, that's it, I guess" said Edward "I want everyone to know that the only reason I'm actually resigning my name as a Cullen is because if I stay a Cullen, the werewolves will come after me. I'll always be one of you-of us-at heart, but I can't be a Cullen and stay with Bella. It just has to go in one direction or another, and I choose this one."

"Where will you be staying?" Jasper asked restraint in his voice. I knew that Jasper had the least self-control of the bunch, and he was probably using all his will power to resist jumping up on the table, and saying 'Ed's right, screw glittery vegetarian cults'. I knew he wouldn't do that though. Alice wants to be a Cullen, and Jasper would do anything for her.

"I'll be leaving forks, with Bella and Charlie. They can't stay here with Charlie as a vampire; people are going to get suspicious."

I hadn't really thought of that. After this, I would have to go home to Charlie and tell him we have to leave.

"I guess that's everything" Edward said "goodbye." And in five minutes, he was by my side again with several large suitcases

"Your right, we do have to leave" I said "I hadn't thought about that"

"Well, let's drive back to your house, forge the appropriate documents, and pack" he said. After shoving his suitcases into the back seat of his Volvo, not bothering to put them in the trunk, I climbed into the passenger seat, and went way over the speed limit toward my house.

"Charlie" I said "we're going to have to leave"

"That's no problem" he said "I guess I knew that"

"So, first, we need a story as to why we left" I started

"Simple enough" stated Edward "I moved in with you, and then we moved."

"Okay, that's good" replied Charlie, though his face crinkled a little in response to the thought of Edward living with us. "Now what are our identities for out new residence?"

"I've already figured that out" I replied "I was dating Edward. His parents died, and he moved in with us. Not like in an adopted-sibling way though, we don't want a story too similar to the Cullens, or people may get suspicious if we cross paths with them."

"Good point" said Edward "let's go upstairs and pack, but keep your laptop out, we need to forge the documents. After taking full advantage of my vampire powers, by speeding around the room, packing my possessions so fast I appeared as a streak. Once everything was packed, we forged each of us a birth certificate, a driver's license, and all the other necessary records, we moved on to forge Edward's parents death certificates, ["Amber" and "John" Masen, though Edward told me his real parents' names were Elizabeth and Edward sr.]. Once every necessary legal document thought possible was forged, printed, and put away for safe keeping, with the exceptions of our drivers licenses, which we kept in our wallets, we, now officially re-named Bella and Charlie Wolfe, and Edward once again Edward Masen, we loaded our possessions into our two cars [Charlie was reluctantly returning his police Cruiser] we discussed where we would move to.

"The Denali Clan no longer resides in Alaska, we could settle in a remote place there". Since becoming a vampire, I really appreciated the cold, snow, and rain. Alaska, from what I heard, was beautiful. It sounded like my kind of place. We all agreed on Alaska, and I packed my silver apple laptop, along with my ipod, and all accessories for both, into my black-and-red laptop case, Charlie took my blue Mercedes, and I climbed into the passenger side of Edward's Volvo, we sped toward Alaska, toward a whole new life.

**Oh, wow, look at that cute little review button at the bottom of the screen! *hint hint***


	7. Shock

"It's beautiful" I marveled, speechless. The large, yet quaint house lay in the woods, surrounded by mighty evergreen trees.

"I thought you'd like it" Edward laughed "this is where we stayed when we lived with the Denali's. They said we could use it, since they won't be back in Alaska for at least sixty years"

Just then, Charlie pulled up in my Mercedes, screeching to a halt. My car still needed some tuning. He climbed out, and stared at the three story house

"Swanky" he murmured, awed.

"Well, we should probably unpack" I said, smiling to myself, as I thought of how effortless it would be for vampires. It would probably take about five minutes.

"Good idea" said Charlie. Edward and I grabbed our luggage and went to the third story, where the bedrooms were.

"You two are staying in separate rooms!" Charlie grunted, before grabbing his luggage and following after us. Edward set down his bags in a room decorated in a similar way to his room at the Cullens. We walked past a room with burgundy-painted walls, and black velvet curtains. "That was Irina's room" Edward explained, reading my expression "she went Emo for awhile, but she recently decided that it wasn't her." We entered and extremely large bedroom, roughly the size of Edward's here, with white walls, and a sliver metal bed frame and a plain, white mattress, with no comforter. A blank canvas, perfect for experimenting with home décor. There was one large window, overlooking the forest.

"It's perfect" I said aloud. Edward laughed, ruffling my hair.

"It'll be even better once you're through with it" he said, smiling. "Why don't we go hunt?"

"It's almost like you _can_ read my thoughts" I smirked "let's go"

We went deeper into the woods, following the scents of two delicious, unfortunate hikers. As we got closer, excess venom flowed freely into my mouth, prepared to paralyze these humans before we finished them off. At last, we came into view. Two men who looked about twenty-three. One was lightly tanned, with dirty-blonde hair that was cut into a crop. The other was rather sallow, with hair that was obviously dyed black. Looking around to make sure we saw no witnesses, we pounced on them. I inhaled deeply, savoring the scent though it set my throat burning, before pressing my lips to his warm neck, the metallic liquid flowing freely into my mouth, as he first thrashed around, in a pathetic attempt to escape my wrath, then began twitching, slowly and more slowly, until he lay completely still, every drop of blood gone. I looked over at Edward, who had also finished off his human, and we quickly set fire to the corpses, as Edward uprooted an evergreen to hide the remains. After replacing the tree, so perfectly that no one would guess that it had ever been dug up; we headed back toward the cabin, where a familiar, pixie-like vampire waited for us, a frantic look about her face. She seemed to shake with fear, and her eyes looked like they might tear, if that were possible. Edward, reading her thoughts, cried "what? Why?"

"I don't know" Alice wailed, her soprano voice seeming to shake in tune with her "they've always wanted to destroy us. They didn't have a reason; they just came and destroyed nearly all of us."

"What's going on?" I demanded, alarmed by their tones and context

"The Volturi" Edward spat the name like a swear. "They attacked. They killed Esme and Jasper, and they've taken Emmett and Rosalie back to their headquarters in Volterra" his voice wavered, and he half-sobbed "After Esme's death, Carlisle just wandered off, and no one's seen him since."

"What?" was all I could manage to say "how could they do that to your family? They never did anything wrong. They were the nicest vampires I'd ever met."

"The Volturi always wanted us dead- if that's the word" he said darkly "when I left, they had three new guard members, and saw this as their chance to attack the Cullens. If I had only stayed with them, they would still be alive. This is all my fault" he was sobbing softly now. It was odd to see Edward like this. I tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault" I tried to be encouraging "I'm the one who dragged you off to Alaska in the first place"

"Don't bother blaming yourself" Edward said "no matter what you say, it won't change anything. And whether or not it's my fault, my family is still dead."

"Well didn't you say that Emmett and Rosalie were still alive in Volterra?" I asked

"Well, they might be, if the Volturi haven't killed them, too" Alice sobbed, trying to focus and scan the future. For one minute, she wore her vision face, and as she came out of her trance, her face was slightly less grieving. "We still have a week" she said, a bit of hope in her voice "if we go to Volterra now, we could probably save them, unless the Volturi decide to act sooner"

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" I exclaimed. Not bothering to pack, I left a note for Charlie, so he knew what was going on

_Charlie, _I wrote

_We don't have much time. Most of the Cullens were cruelly destroyed, and we have to go to Volterra, or else Rosalie and Emmett will die too. Don't worry about Edward and me; we have Alice to look for upcoming dangers. If anyone calls and asks where we are, tell them we went on a vacation and will be back in a week, tops. We'll be okay. _

_-Bella_

We ran toward Edward's Volvo, not caring who saw, and pushed the car to its absolute limit, toward the nearest airport, while Alice pulled out a cell phone, and found out when the next flight to Italy was. Edward put on his game face, and I knew he was trying not to dwell on the loss of his family, and focus on the ones he could save. Alice was still wearing a disturbed expression, but looked like she was trying to shake it off. This was it. If we fought the Volturi, we might lose. But we could win. I couldn't believe that Alice was helping us. She had suffered a loss that I couldn't imagine. And yet she was putting it aside, and helping us save the remainder of her family. She really was a great friend. After she hung up her cell phone, her face abruptly became blank, her vision face. She gasped, and said nervously

"The Volturi just offered Rosalie and Emmett positions on the guard. They gave them three days to decide, and if they don't accept, they'll kill them. We need to hurry, or else we'll be too late"

**Sorry if it's badly written, I had kind of a writer's block.**


End file.
